


he liked Cheese

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Short Story, dream not found - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guys i do NOT actually ship dream and george and sapnap this is a joke LOL
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	he liked Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> remember this is a crack fic

Once apon a time there was me and my boyfriend, his name was dre, I love dre alot but there was something i needed to tell him… I dont liek cheese :( When i told him he yelled at me “I LOVE CHEES HOW COULD YOU” tears ran down my face as i screamed back “I HATE CHEESE” he stormed to his room in our dorm and i walked back to mine

I feel bad so i walked into his room and thats when i saw it, it was him making out with my best friend sapnap D:

“What are you doing??” I yelped while crumbling to the ground, my knees where too weak to stand from all the sadness i felt. Tears fell down for the secound time that day. “I CANT DATE YOU ANYMORE” he yelled while also crying now “YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESE :(“ he said. I ran out of the dorm and went outside and sat in a park watching the sun set. “I wish he hated cheese too” i said while wiping the tears from my eyes


End file.
